En un instant, tout peu basculer
by PlumeNoiire
Summary: Et si ce jour-là c'était vraiment une fusillade causer par un élève tourmenter depuis des années par des élèves ? Et si ce jour-là les élèves du Glee Club était réellement en danger et que leur vie était menacer ? Voici un remake de la saison 4 épisodes 18.


**HS :** Je me suis permise réécrire le moment où il se passe la « pseudo fusillade » dans cette nouvelle ou OS tout dépend dans quel catégorie vous la placez. Donc tout ce passe à la saison 4 épisodes 18. Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni le monde de la série Glee, j'anime juste les personnages à ma manière pour un épisode en essayant de respecter chaque caractère des personnages. C'est la première fois que je publie un écrit donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Un coup de feu, des cris. Deux coups de feu, les gens se mirent à courir en hurlant. Des portes claques, les élèves se cachent là où ils le peuvent. Le Glee Club s'était réunit dans leur salle habituel et s'était tout de suite barricader à l'aide des instruments de musique qu'ils plaquèrent contre les portes pour empêcher le tireur d'entrer, sans penser aux élèves qui essaieraient peut-être d'ouvrir la porte pour trouver refuge.

Monsieur Shuester incita les élèves à se cacher derrière tout ce qu'il pouvait, Artie avait été retirer de son fauteuil roulant pour être caché derrière le piano, dans son état il était une cible facile si le tireur entrait dans la classe, il n'aurai pas de moyen de se défendre contrairement aux autres élèves qui pouvaient se déplacer aisément. Le calme venu, leur professeur regarda qui il y avait dans la salle, presque tout le Glee Club était là, sauf Tina et Brittany. Le coach Beiste se trouvait avec eux, ils étaient les seuls adultes dans la pièce, ils devaient montrer l'exemple pour ne pas que la panique s'installe.

_- Envoyer des messages, tweetez, faites savoir à tout le monde ce qui se passe. Mais ne leur dites pas que nous sommes là, d'accord ?_

Les élèves s'appliquent à la tâche, écrivant sur toutes les plateformes sur lesquels ils étaient, leur expliquant que quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes avaient prit d'assaut l'école, qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide et au plus vite.

Blaine se mit près d'Artie et envoyer des texto à ses amis ainsi qu'à Kurt, l'amour de sa vie qui était à des kilomètres de lui, ne se doutant pas de ce qui se passait à McKinley. Le brun à la coupe toujours impeccable écrivait à Kurt, lui disant la situation et ses sentiments et à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il espérait qu'un jour, il lui pardonnerait pour ses erreurs passer. Il ne faisait pas attention aux discussions autours de lui, la peur le tenaillait et il fixait son écran de portable, noir, sans aucune nouvelle de Kurt. Un bruit les fit sursauter et tout le monde se tait, il semblait y avoir du mouvement dans le couloir. Tout le monde se retourna vers les portes, arrêtant de bouger, leur respiration se faisait tellement silencieuse qu'on pouvait entendre la chaudière dans le sous-sol, ronronner doucement, imperturbable face au chao qui se déroulait au dessus d'elle. Monsieur Shuester se retourna vers ses élèves, tapota un peu le piano et dit :

_- Je vous aime les gars._

Des sanglots se firent entendre, cette phrase voulait tout dire pour eux. Ils avaient peur et ce que leur professeur venait de dire ne présageait rien de bon, ils redoutaient le pire. Certain se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, essayant de se réconforter, se disant que tout allait bien se passer, ils vivaient peut-être leurs dernières heures et pour la plupart d'entre eux ils n'étaient pas avec ceux qu'ils aiment : Marley voulait être auprès de sa mère, elle ne savait pas si elle était toujours en vie, Wade alias Unique n'aura jamais eu l'occasion de dire la vérité à Ryder et Blaine quand à lui, ne verrait plus le beau visage de Kurt.

Quelqu'un court dans le couloir, ce qui fait taire tout le monde et se figeait de terreur, ils ne savent pas qui sait. Une victime qui essaie de s'échapper du massacre ? Ou le tireur ? Personne n'ouvre la porte lorsque cette personne essaie de les ouvrir, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire et la peur les cloues sur place. Ils ne viennent pas en aide à une personne qui en a sans doute besoin. Cette personne se remit à courir avant qu'ils entendent un autre coup de feu. Plus aucun bruit. Plus de bruit de talon martelant le sol. Tout le monde redoute le pire. Certains commencent à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une fuyarde qui cherchait à se cacher et ils ne l'avaient pas aidé, la honte et la culpabilité, mélanger à leur peur commençait à les ronger. Marley et d'autres élèvent se mettaient à pleurer alors que les autres essayent de les réconfortés, mais aussi de les faire taire pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Sam essaie alors de s'en aller, il veut absolument retrouver Brittany, celle qu'il aime, il sent qu'elle est en danger et il ne veut pas la laisser une minute de plus seule. Tout le monde l'en empêche, s'il sort c'est la mort assurer pour tout le monde, le ou les tireurs débarqueraient en entendant du bruit. Monsieur Shuester le résonne et le force à se rasseoir près d'Artie et Blaine qui semble dans son monde, comme si tout ceci n'était pas réel. Il murmure.

_- Tina n'est pas là aussi._

Il s'inquiète pour son amie, pensant qu'elle est aussi terrorisée que lui, cacher quelque part dans l'école, seule. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit avec eux, savoir qu'elle est en sécurité. Il entendait vaguement la conversation qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais comprit que Kitty faisait ses aveux sur des choses qu'elle avait faites et s'en excusait. Lui aussi voulait s'excuser de vive voix avec Kurt, lui dire combien il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde, mais il n'était pas là et ne semblait pas avoir son portable sur lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, son téléphone se mit à vibrer et clignoter entre ses mains, c'était Kurt qui lui sonnait. Il se précipita pour répondre alors que Kitty traversa la pièce en pleurant pour se jeter dans les bras de Wade alors que Sam tente à nouveau de s'en aller pour rejoindre Brittany qui est coincé dans les toilettes. Monsieur Shuester et le coach Beiste le neutralise en essayant de lui faire entendre raison, tout le monde panique de nouveau, la mort règne dans l'atmosphère, tout le monde le sent et est à cran. Personne ne veut mourir, pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça, chacun d'eux avaient des rêves et ils voulaient un jour les réalisés.

Blaine osait à peine parler au téléphone, les mots avaient dur à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il était heureux de l'entendre, il essayait de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Kurt était dans son appartement avec Rachel, tout les deux paniqués alors que leur amis se retrouvaient coincé avec une personne armé dans les parages.

_- Kurt il.. il faut que je te dise que…_

_- Non Blaine, tais toi, tu me le diras quand tu seras sortis de là, tais toi. Tu va t'en sortir tu m'entends ? Il ne va rien t'arriver, la police va neutraliser le tireur et tout ira bien._

_- Oui mais je…_

_- Non Blaine, plus tard._

Leur professeur quitta discrètement la pièce, il voulait retrouver Brittany lui-même, préférant risquer sa vie que celle de son élève, il les laissa avec le coach, qui était assez forte pour retenir un élève de s'échapper de la pièce, il lui faisait confiance. Artie sort son portable et active la caméra pour filmer ses camarades, tout ce qu'il filmait était directement mit sur son blog, les gens pouvaient voir ce qui se passait en direct. Artie braque alors son portable sur Blaine, ce qui rend perplexe le jeune homme qui était toujours au téléphone.

_- Artie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Si on ne sort pas d'ici, les gens doivent voir ça._

Il n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, ça pouvait être vu par le tireur qui viendrait directement dans leur direction s'il reconnaissait le lieu. Il dit tout de même à Kurt d'aller voir, au moins il pourrait observer Blaine, même si lui ne savait pas le voir, ça le rassurait un peu. Il raccroche et pose son portable au sol en soufflant doucement. Il ferme les yeux un moment puis les rouvre.

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ? demande Artie._

Blaine passe son tour, ne voulant pas y penser, car s'il disait ces derniers mots, cela voudrait dire que la mort allait le frapper, et il refusait que sa vie se finisse ainsi. Ryder s'exprima, les yeux baigner de larmes, mais c'était important pour lui, tout comme Marley et Jake, eux aussi les joues mouiller par les larmes qu'ils venaient de verser, ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient mourir, mais laisser un dernier message à leur parents étaient important pour eux. Personne d'autre ne voulu s'exprimer, mais la vidéo tournait toujours, Kurt et Rachel les regardaient à travers leur écran ainsi que plein de gens à qui cette situation touchaient, parents, amis et même la police. Après son départ, personne n'avait bloqué à nouveau la porte derrière monsieur Shuester, personne n'y avait fait attention.

De nouveau pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, seul le coach les entends, car elle est près de cette porte. Une silhouette se stop devant celle-ci.

_- Chut ! murmure le coach._

Tout le monde se tait et reste sur leur garde alors que lentement, la poignée se baisse pour ensuite ouvrir avec lenteur la porte. Tout le monde se plaque contre les murs, Artie quand à lui, pose son portable contre l'un des pieds des pianos, donnant un angle de vue parfait, les personnes voyaient tout ce qui se passait dans la salle avec une vue en contre-plongée. Une tête passa timidement la porte pour regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un. Ils reconnaissent directement Jacob. Ils se détendent en soupirant. Blaine se relève, contournant le piano pour avancer vers lui.

_- Jacob, tu nous à fais peur. On pensait que c'était ce fou furieux, vient vite te cacher._

Il entra dans la pièce aux paroles de Blaine. Kitty poussa un cri strident en pointant Jacob du doigt.

_- Il a une arme !_

La panique gagna tout le monde qui se cachait derrière les piles de chaises et du piano alors que Blaine se figea sur place, l'arme pointée sur lui, un fusil de chasse, mais pas aussi grand que ceux qu'on à l'habitude de voir. Jacob était le tireur, c'est lui qui avait créé toute cette panique à McKinley. Mais pourquoi ? Blaine leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien pour lui éviter tout ennuis.

_- Assit ! Que plus personne ne bouge ou je tire ! Je vous préviens je suis sérieux ! Je n'hésiterais pas !_

Le coach se releva, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce gamin, elle le voyait de temps en temps se faire malmener par ses joueurs, elle était intervenue à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne savait pas comment il s'appelait, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de le savoir, elle qui était toujours à l'écoute des élèves.

_- Ecoute gamin, pose cette arme…_

Elle continuait à parler, à le résonner, mais Kurt, derrière son écran et à des milliers de kilomètre de là, ne l'écoutait pas, ses yeux étaient river sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Kurt sentait les larmes monter, il menaçait de pleurer à tout instant.

_- Blaine qu'est-ce que tu fous… Assied-toi bon sang !_

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste debout ?!_ Intervient Rachel, assise à côté de son ami tout en regardant la scène sous ses yeux, impuissante.

C'était une torture pour Kurt et Rachel, ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part regarder leur écran. Le dites Porcelaine s'en voulait de ne pas avoir laissé Blaine lui dire ces trois petits mots, il aurait voulu lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aimait, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, il était tombé sous son charme dés le premier regard. Il avait de la chance d'être tomber sur un gars aussi génial que Blaine, car malgré son erreur, Kurt l'aimait toujours et au fond de lui il savait qu'il finirait par lui pardonner et qu'ils se remettraient ensemble. Il tenait la main de son amie contre lui, la serrant fort à cause de la peur.

_- On fait moins les malins maintenant hein ? Vous en avez rien à foutre de moi, chaque jour tout le monde se moque de moi, vous passez à côté de moi sans vous retournez, tout les joueurs de football me persécute, personne ne me respect !_

_- Ecoute Jac…_

Sur ses mots il tira dans le plafond, pour montrer que c'était lui qui commandait et qu'il était sérieux. Ils poussèrent des cris de surprises et se protégèrent la tête. Blaine s'accroupi en cachant lui aussi son visage, il était seul au milieu de la pièce, avec un Jacob en colère et humilier de toutes ces années. Personne ne le reconnaissait. Généralement c'était quelqu'un de joyeux qui acceptait les remarques sans broncher, mais là il en avait marre, il avait reçu une humiliation de trop, il n'en pouvait plus et il exprimait sa colère de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : par la violence.

_- Depuis le début, tout le monde me rejette, tout le monde ! J'en ai marre de tout ça, je ne veux plus de cette vie c'est fini !_

Derrière le piano, Jake rampait discrètement, sans que Jacob ne s'en rende compte, il se focalisait sur les élèves qu'il avait devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, Blaine remarquait du mouvement, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Jake, se retrouver à un mètre du tireur, alors là, il comprit. Il voulait le neutraliser. Le courage des Puckerman était donc vrai, même dans les situations les plus critiques ils se défendaient. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Jake se jeta sur l'arme de Jacob, essayant de la lui arracher des mains. Jacob lui criait de lâcher alors qu'il tenait fermement le fusil.

_- Jake arrête !_ cria le coach en panique.

Mais il n'en fit rien, il continuait à essayer de lui prendre l'arme avec tout le courage qu'il avait. Un coup de feu retentit, la balle plongea directement dans le mur, au fond de la salle, arrachant des cris à Wade et Kitty qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Un deuxième coup retentit.

_- Nan !_

Le cri de Kurt raisonna dans tout l'appartement alors qu'il se leva brusquement de sa chaise qui tomba dans un claquement au sol. Rachel se mit à pleurer en posant une main sur sa bouche.

_- Seigneur non, c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible !_

Jake réussit à prendre l'arme de Jacob et lui donna un coup de crosse sur le crâne, ce qui le fit tomber à terre, son corps tomba lourdement au sol alors qu'il y avait un silence de plomb dans la salle. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que Sam s'écrie alors qu'il s'était relevé.

_- Blaine !_

Blaine se tenait debout, toujours à sa place. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Sa vue se brouilla, laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue. Il baissa la tête sur son torse et aperçut unetâche rouge sur sa tenue de cheerleader qui grossissait à vue d'oeil. Il avait été touché. Il s'effondra au sol sous les yeux choqué de tous. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, lui aussi était sous le choc, l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines l'empêchait de revenir à la réalité, il avait l'impression que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réelle, il n'était pas vraiment blesser, ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'osait l'approcher, ni le toucher de peur d'aggraver les choses. Le coach sort de la salle et criait à l'aide, elle voulait qu'on vienne à leur secours alors que les élèves sanglotaient.

Kurt regardait celui qu'il aimait s'éteindre tout doucement dans une marre de sang, il y en avait tellement, c'était horrible, il ne le supportait pas. Il avait envie de couper l'ordinateur pour ne plus voir ça, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne verrait plus Blaine et ça c'était hors de question, ses yeux n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs que le beau visage de son amant. Blaine se tourna alors vers le téléphone, il savait où Artie l'avait posé, ça avait été son idée. Il fixait le petit objectif, sachant que Kurt le regardait depuis chez lui. Il aurai voulu lui dire tant de chose, mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il sentait sa respiration s'affaiblir alors que du sang se mélangeait à sa salive, il n'allait pas s'en sortir, il sentait la mort qui essayait de l'extirper du monde des vivants, sa place ne serait bientôt plus ici. Il ouvrit la bouche une fois puis la referme. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau et murmura quelques mots, trop bas pour que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Alors il puisa dans les forces qu'il lui restait pour dire ces quelques mots.

_- Kurt… Kurt je t'aime…_

Kurt entendit à peine les mots mais les comprit. Il pleurait à chaude larme en posant sa main sur l'écran comme pour toucher le visage de Blaine qui semblait le voir à travers la caméra. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça soit réel, il ne le voulait pas.

C'est dans un dernier soupir que Blaine afficha un sourire pour celui qu'il l'aimait avant que son visage ne se détende ainsi que le reste de son corps qui reposait à présent en paix. Kurt pleura d'avantage en s'effondrant dans les bras de son amie qui partageait son chagrin, jamais il ne pourra dire à Blaine à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas moi j'y ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. :)


End file.
